


Kidnapped

by SupervoidHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Breeding, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Demon Sex, Demons, Drug Use, Eggs, Gratuitous Smut, Incubi, Kinky, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Pain, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupervoidHeart/pseuds/SupervoidHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akexej is spending some alone time at home when a stranger masquerading as his friend knocks him out. When he awakes, he finds himself in a quite unfamiliar place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impregnation

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains vore, intense belly kink, and far too much cum. Reader discretion is advised.

 

It had been a nice, quiet day. The sun was out, there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Of course, what better way to spend such a beautiful day than inside reading a book.

 

That was Akexej’s idea of a good time, any way. The albino demon’s eyes shifted along to the words that were scattered all over the page of the medical journal he was reading. Advancements in Abdominal Surgery, or something like that.

 

He had forgotten the purpose of this venture long ago, but it served as a valid excuse for shirking his responsibilities on this afternoon. Zerah had taken El and Aron to the ice cream shop, and Akexej had volunteered to stay behind - mostly because he felt it was too hot to go outside.

 

That, and he kind of wanted the house to himself. To spend some time away from the kids, and his dorky boyfriend. At least, that’s what he called Zerah. Whether the two were actually dating was a matter of serious debate.

 

It was around two thirty when he heard a knock at the door. _‘Odd,’_ he thought. _‘Normally Zerah just comes inside…’_

As he got to his feet, he closed the book and sat it on the couch. Not bothering to put on any kind of shoe or sandal, he just walked over to the door and cracked it open enough to see who was on the other side. And who he saw somewhat came as a shock to him.

 

It looked like Vescorius - Satan’s fiance himself. So, of course, Akexej opened the door to him. “Oh, hi Ves. What can I do for you?”

 

No sooner did he open the door, did he feel a sharp pain in his neck. Reaching down, he pulled what looked to be a dart from his neck, and examined it. “Hnwha-”

 

His vision hazed. All he could see was the blurry form of Vescorius change into someone different, before he lost consciousness and collapsed.

 

* * *

 

 

His head was throbbing. His breathing was slow and nearly absent, but he stirred awake nonetheless. Akexej groaned and rolled onto his back. Why was he so cold? It took him several moments to realise that he was in a stone room, and even more that he was completely naked and on display for the world to see. Scrambling onto his feet, he did his best to cover his crotch as the dim lights in the room flickered. Where the hell was he?

 

Taking several steps back, his back hit a wall. But there was something very strange about this wall. It felt warm, and wet on his back. Then he heard an odd gurgle come from behind it, and he soon realised that he was pressed against a living creature of some sort. A big one, from the feel of it. He was too afraid to turn around and look.

 

Unfortunately, he was given little choice, as a pair of tendrils shot out and grabbed his arms, tearing them away from his groin and behind his back. They coiled tightly around his wrists and he gave a groan as he was pulled up by them and deposited on what felt like soft flesh, left to twist and writhe on his back. But try as he might, the demon simply couldn’t get to his feet.

 

Then, he felt an odd protrusion nudge against his backside, which made him look down instinctively. And he wished he hadn’t.

 

Poised between his legs was the swollen, shimmering glans the side of a basketball, ready to penetrate him at a moment’s notice. With little hesitation, he was lifted onto his feet above the organ and made to sit on top of it, its warm tip pressing hotly against his entrance. Crying out, Akexej shook his head. “I can’t-- there’s no way it’ll fit!” But his protests fell on deaf ears.

 

Not a moment later did he feel it start to press against him, the precum it leaked serving as a nice lubricant while it began to slip into and stretch out his anus. The poor boy - he couldn’t help the moan that tore from his lips. He could feel that massive cock intrude his most intimate of areas, its sheer girth stretching his already sore taint wide.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been abusing him for hours. How much more of this could Akexej take? That shaft pressed upward on his prostate, stretching the walls of his rectum beyond the realm of comfort, or what should be physically possible. He stared down at his stomach only to watch in horror as his skin stretched outward, giving way to the beast’s member, it pushing his skin up and over his navel. His pale flesh flushed red over that bulge, and he couldn’t help but throw his head back and moan. By now his throat was sore, and his mouth dry. The creature was insistent to use him as its broodmother, and he felt it thrusting its hips up into his body, which stretched impossibly around it. He felt his cock twitch, and drops of precum began to roll down its swollen head.

 

How did he get himself into this predicament? For what felt like the hundredth time, Akexej felt the throes of orgasm wrack his body. One of the monster’s tentacles found his tail, and forced open Kexelli’s mouth before shoving itself inside, and Akexej nearly vomited when he felt the intrusion of it into his stomach. “Ah-hahhn…” he called out, as he felt the tentacle moving inside of him, as if surveying his stomach - its tip gliding over every fold, every crevice in the lining, before it removed itself from Kex and travelled up the demon’s back to his neck. Chills ran down his spine as he felt the tip that was just inside his stomach not a moment ago begin to tease and stroke lightly along the rim of his ear. God, why did he have to love this so much?

 

Before he could think to fight it, he felt the tentacle force itself into his mouth, gagging and sputtering as it forced its way down his throat. He could feel some sort of lubricant being secreted by it, and while it tasted sweet, he didn’t want it. He didn’t want any of this. But when the tentacle intruded his stomach again, he let out a soft, muffled whine. Tears had begun to run down his cheeks, and mucous leaked from his nose. He couldn’t breathe, if only he could just-

 

But then he felt a smaller tendril branch off from the larger, maneuvering its way into Akexej’s trachea, supplanting his conscious breathing with its own, rhythmic, forceful actions. He had no choice but to match his breathing to the creature’s, otherwise he’d suffocate.

 

While the creature’s tentacle was busy fondling the inside of Akexej’s stomach, it continued to thrust itself into his ass. His body bounced harshly against the beast’s abdomen, and he moaned through pain and pleasure. Kex wrapped itself around the cock penetrating its owner, and began to move up and down. The tentacles it had placed around his wrists to keep them tied behind his back loosened some, but maintained their grip even as the creature’s thrusting became more and more erratic. He knew it had to be getting close.

 

But what worried him wasn’t what was going to happen when that monster finally came, but rather, whether or not his body could hold all of the semen he knew those massive testicles had to have.

 

Unfortunately, his thoughts were interrupted when he felt the tentacle down his throat shifting. His eyes widened when he realised that there was a grapefruit-sized bulge travelling down its girth. What was that? An… egg of some sort? There was no way he could fit something that large inside his body, no way-!

But it continued to approach. Its mass pressed against the demon’s chapped lips, and he screwed his eyes shut to avoid looking at it as he felt the peristaltic waves of the tentacle force it through. His jaw stretched, and he was pretty sure he felt it dislocate as the bulge travelled toward his throat, and he instinctively swallowed as tears began to pour from his eyes. It felt like it was going to rupture something somewhere inside of him. Moments later, he felt the top of his stomach open to welcome its new prize with a sickening groan that made Akexej feel nauseous and dizzy. That thing was huge! It had to have been an egg. And if that was an egg…

 

The haunting reality of the situation finally hit him. He had just been made _pregnant_ by this thing - this creature - this giant beast that members of Asmos called the Chimera. Was he really meant to do nothing but breed at this point? He couldn’t… he had so much to live for - to live with! If he could speak, he would cry out for Zerah, for him to come and save him.

 

But Zerah was nowhere to be seen or heard.

 

That egg weighed heavily in his stomach. He didn’t like it. It made him feel sick, and full, and his stomach was already groaning for it to leave. It didn’t help that the throbbing coming from his lower intestine due to that heavy cock continued to persist and force him into a state of blissful agony.

 

Another bulge travelled down the throat of the tentacle - this one smaller, more the size of an orange. Still too large, he felt, to go down one’s esophagus, but he had no choice or say in the matter. Like before, it forced its way in and down his throat it went, his stomach repeating its groan of protest as he could see his skin stretching to accommodate a second egg. Its shape bulged clearly below his chest, moving back and forth in time with the creature’s movements.

 

Some time had passed, and Akexej now had at least ten, maybe fifteen eggs inside of his stomach. He didn’t know anymore. And he didn’t care. The feeling of having a part of you stretch so much farther than should be capable had him on the cusp of orgasm and unconsciousness.

 

It didn’t help that he could feel what he only imagined was gallon upon gallon of precum oozing from the slit of that monster’s cock. It filled every corner of his gut, and his belly by now had stretched to three times its original size. He looked as pregnant as he felt.

 

* * *

 

 

As the last egg crammed itself into his stomach, he felt the tentacle withdraw itself from his aching throat, and he immediately coughed and gasped for breath, now used to having it breathe for him. His eyes lidded shut, and he tossed his head back. He couldn’t make a noise, and he didn’t want to for fear that the slightest movement of his diaphragm would rupture the sensitive organs inside his belly. But he couldn’t be bothered to think about that. The creature shifted him upward, and he felt all of the liquid and eggs inside his body slosh around, finding new positions to sit in within his stomach. And no sooner was he sitting on that cock, did he feel it ram itself as far as it could inside him. His eyes rolled back, and he let out a scream of pleasure and pain as he felt white hot fluid tear into his intestines, stretching them further than they’d ever been stretched. In a matter of moments, every aspect of his gut was filled with the Chimera’s cum, and he felt it penetrate even his stomach, stretching it out and smoothing out the lumps on his belly as it bubbled its way to the bottom of his throat. His belly was the size of a yoga ball, and he could barely breathe as he felt that cum squirt into his throat, and up to his mouth. For a moment, he tasted bile mixed with the monster’s seed, a sheer sign that what sat in his mouth had travelled all the way through his body. And not a moment later, did it begin to spew from his lips and his nostrils, white, thick fluid pouring from his abused maw and splashing onto his sore, stretched out belly. As he felt the creature’s cock give its last few spurts, he arched his back and let out a loud moan as he spontaneously ejaculated, coating his lower belly with his own cum.

 

A few moments later, the Chimera withdrew its shaft from Akexej, and laid him down on the cold, stone floor of his cell. He could feel his intestines churning liters and liters of cum, every gurgle echoing in his ears as he only laid there, broken and defeated with white fluid leaking out of his mouth and his ass. Now that it had released him, he was able to touch and feel his own body again. And his hands touched the sides of his swollen tummy, feeling its warmth. Its tautness. When he looked down, all he could see was his own flesh stretched to the point that veins were visible under its surface. Cum began to leak out of even Kex’s mouth, and Akexej’s head lolled to the side, his sweat-dampened hair caking to his forehead as he let out a soft sob. He was nothing now. Nothing but a bitch to be bred repeatedly and filled to the brim with fluid and egg.

  
This was his life now.


	2. Gestation

Cool air blew over the albino demon's face, stirring him from his slumber. His hair teased lightly at his nose, causing it to scrunch up as he shook his head lazily. A soft groan left his lips as he rolled over onto his side — only to pause when he found that he couldn't. With a curious grunt, Akexej's eye cracked open to glance around at the room he was in, closing again as he let his head thud against the floor, instantly regretting that decision. "Ow..." he muttered as he reached his hand up to rub the back of his head. "Huh... that's strange..." his shirt felt... tight? Odd. Maybe he was imagining it. Mentally shrugging off that concern, he moved his hand down to his stomach to tug on his shirt. But what he found there wasn't exactly what he was expecting.

As his fingers reached for the hem of his shirt, he only found skin there. He wasn't even wearing a shirt, and yet...

To his horror, he looked down and saw his belly bulging outward so tightly that it stretched the skin of his chest. Nearly panicking, he remembered what had happened the night before, and his encounter with the chimera. How long had he been asleep?

Through the window of his cell he saw that it was daylight, and from what he remembered, it was night time when he was impregnated.

That would explain why he couldn't roll over. His stomach was too full — too heavy. He sighed and tried his best to sit up, the entire contents of his stomach lurching and nauseating him. "Nnh..." He noticed the stickiness between his legs, caused by all that fluid that no doubt leaked from his body after the session. Somehow, he managed to drag himself over to the nearest wall to prop himself up against. That simple act alone had him winded, and he panted while massaging his overfilled belly. Despite how full it was, pangs of hunger rippled in it, followed in quick succession by echoing rumbles and vibrating gurgles. He could feel inside himself each and every egg shift around the others. He was pregnant. There was no denying that, now.

While he rubbed his sides, he noticed something peculiar. His body wasn't sore. Despite his organs being stretched so tautly, and his body being heavy and gravid, there was no pain. Even his previously overstretched hole no longer throbbed with pain. It both worried him and fascinated him. Maybe it was something in the chimera's semen? Or, perhaps, his nerve endings had been so abused in the past twelve hours that he no longer recognised the pain.

Whatever the cause, he considered it a blessing. He could only imagine how much pain he'd be in if he could feel it.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the clinging sound of metal on metal, and he looked up to see another demon standing behind the bars of his cell, holding a tray of some sort. Not one that he recognised, but at this point, he was just glad to see someone else down here.

...Wherever ' _here_ ' is.

"Ah... C-can you help me? Please... I don't want to be here. I just... I want to go home," he choked out. The only response he got from the other was a quiet sigh. The demon slid back the gate and walked in to set the tray down on top of Akexej's belly without a single word. Frowning, he reached up to grab for the demon, who quickly leaned back to keep the albino's hands off of him. Piercing blue eyes carved into Akexej's body. He watched as the demon rested his hand on his swollen belly, seemingly testing it out like one would test out a pillow. Pressing in on it, jiggling it with his hands. He was listening to the sounds it was making. The sloshing it made as he pushed in, the gurgling as he made it jiggle. It had Akexej a little flustered, and embarrassed. The demon pulled out what looked to be a notebook, and wrote something down, while Akexej watched in confusion. "I don't want them... inside me."

The demon's eyes flicked back up to Akexej's, and he made a soft grunting noise in response. "Be quiet," the demon stated, cold eyes watching the surface of Akexej's stomach as it churned the eggs inside, occasionally the bulge of an egg became visible in the dim light, shadows dancing playfully across the pale, stretched skin. Akexej recoiled, and grabbed for his tail, which still seemed to be sleeping.

For about half an hour or so, the demon observed Akexej. And after he was finished, he instructed the boy to eat, and told him that he would need his strength for what was to come.

Akexej shuddered to think what that meant.

As he ate, he noticed something peculiar. Every time he swallowed, there was a fluttering sensation in his stomach. It felt like something swimming inside of him, but he blocked that thought from progressing. He didn't want to think what might be causing it, and instead finished up his meal. Eventually, Kexelli woke to join him, and Akexej spent his time checking that snakelike tail of his to make sure it was okay.

Being weighed down and forced to sit by one's own body for hours on end tends to bring out the boredom in someone. And that boredom hit Akexej hard. There wasn't really anything he could use to occupy his time. And while there was no doubt he was aroused — from what, he didn't know — he couldn't reach his erection to take care of it even if he wanted to. And neither could Kex. What's worse, his mind had begun to wander. He had no idea how long he'd been here, or even where he was. He figured he had to be in Hell, but what part, he couldn't be sure. He didn't know Hell like Zerah did.

Zerah...

He began to wonder if he'd ever see his boyfriend again.

A minute passed. Then an hour. Then four hours. Judging from the light spilling in from the window, it had to be some time in the afternoon. Sweat had begun to bead down his forehead. He felt hot, and his stomach felt tighter all of a sudden. Maybe the pain was finally beginning to catch up with him?

Just as he thought that, he drew in a sharp intake of breath as he felt something jab against the inside of his stomach, and his hand rubbed against the surface of his skin. Shortly after this, he heard the door to his cell open up, and looked up in time to see two incubi walk in. "It looks like he's about to birth. Should we tell the king?" One of them suggested, while the other one shook his head and countered with, "no. He's busy in Pandemonium. Let's take care of this one ourselves."

Akexej felt his blood run cold. Birthing? That sharp pain he felt... It must have been one of the eggs hatching. He looked up at the two boys, and blinked. Among their more obvious traits, the two incubi were nude. He registered that one of them had darker skin than the other, and the lighter one was taller. The tanned one had white hair, a slender build, and pubic hair that matched the hair on his head. The light one's hair was dark brown, and he had a slightly chubbier build than the other, but overall, he was still slender. As they came closer, Akexej watched as the tan one knelt down in front of him, his hands touching and moving all over Akexej's belly. The other moved next to the Limbo demon, and grabbed a fistful of his hair before using it as leverage to tug the other's head back. "You're going to be our bitch," he growled. Akexej whimpered, and wrapped his hand around the incubus' wrist. Trying his hardest to pull that hand away, Akexej frowned. Why couldn't he do it? He was stronger than most demons, and yet this incubus just... wouldn't budge. It was then he realised the fluid the chimera filled him with dulled more than just his pain receptors.

"Zyla, don't hurt the breeder," the tanned one pleaded. Zyla only scoffed, and let go of Akexej's hair, roughly shoving it away as he did. "Whatever you say, Kam." Whimpering, the albino felt his stomach rumble and slosh as more eggs began to hatch. He could feel each egg rupturing inside of him, and he groaned. Before long, his once smoothed belly's surface was bulging out and teeming with baby chimera. He felt them squirming and reaching around inside of his stomach for the exit. Some of them began to crawl out through Kex's throat, and some began to squeeze themselves into Akexej's esophagus. Overwhelmingly, he felt the need to vomit. His stomach tensed, and he retched. The chimera's sweet cum flooded his mouth, and splattered all over the dome of his belly. With it, he felt the squirming tentacles of a baby chimera at the back of his throat, which earned another retch as the first one to be free hit his belly with a splattering sound, immediately scurrying away to find its parent. At this point, he felt the ones that weren't coming up his throat, and going out of Kex's, were worming their way into his intestines. His belly gurgled, and Kam continued to massage that massive gut, blinking as he watched chimera after chimera leave Akexej. Of the fifty he was impregnated with, thirty-eight had managed to get out. The remaining twelve were currently squirming around in his intestines, and Kam could feel their movements under his sensitive hands. As the babies had left him, Akexej's stomach had shrunken considerably. And he continued to vomit up cum until finally, his stomach was emptied entirely, save for a mouthful or so of cum that refused to leave.

"Fuck... This guy was stuffed to the gills with them, wasn't he?" Zyla asked. Kam's entrancement with Akexej's still squirming belly kept him from replying to his friend, but Zyla knew that Kam would eventually snap out of it. But for now, he cupped Akexej's cheek in his hand. "You're lucky they're coming out the normal way. You could've gotten the ones that claw their way out of their hosts."  
If Akexej didn't feel sick before, he certainly did now. But as Zyla tilted Akexej's head back, he could smell the musk coming off that incubus' cock. It did nothing to help his own, which was now actually visible since his belly was now, for the most part, empty. To make matters worse, Zyla's had begun to stiffen. Akexej watched that cock grow out of the corner of his eye, and Zyla sighed softly as he tilted his hips enough to press that shaft of his against the other's closed lips. Akexej shook his head, denying entry. But Zyla wouldn't have it. He tugged the boy's hair back again, getting from him a yell, that was quickly silenced by Zyla's eight and a half inch erection. He forced his shaft into Akexej's mouth, until he felt the back of the albino's throat against the tip of his glans. With a smirk, he leaned in further, feeling his cock curve and slip down Akexej's throat a bit, and Akexej could feel the other's smooth, soft testicles pressed against his chin, and that soft, brown pubic hair against the tip of his nose. With a moan, he looked up at Zyla, pleading with his eyes for him to let him go. He had a boyfriend, after all.

Meanwhile, Kam continued to squish and play with Akexej's belly, his own cock having gone hard just from watching Akexej vomit up all that cum. He watched as the bulges of the last twelve chimera squirmed along Akexej's upper tummy, and down the left side. Not much longer, Akexej moaned out as he felt them squeeze themselves out of his asshole, splattering cum all over the insides of his thighs. His cock twitched, and Kam watched, his mind fogged with arousal. Zyla began to thrust himself in and out of Akexej's soft, wet mouth.

Adding to the pleasure, Akexej felt Kam's fingers wrap themselves around his member, stroking it teasingly and massaging the tip with the pad of his thumb. Shifting the albino upwards, he pressed the tip of his own into the other's slick anus, all ten inches easily sliding inside. Unable to moan for the cock in his throat, Akexej's eyes rolled back into his head as he sucked on Zyla's shaft, and Kam began thrusting into him. Both of his entrances were filled with the incubi, and he ground his palms against the stone floor. Akexej's legs wrapped around Kam's torso, while his throat was fucked relentlessly by the aggressive Zyla. He could feel every inch of Kam inside him, and with the smell of Zyla's arousal filling his nasal passages, it didn't take Akexej long to lose himself. Spurting his own fluids across his now emptied belly, Kam leaned down to lick up every drop, moaning as he savoured the Limbo demon's flavour. The two incubi sped up their thrusts, and Akexej's throat ached to scream. Come to think of it, it just ached in general from Zyla's dick. It felt like that cock was scraping the bottom of his stomach, but he knew it wasn't nearly long enough for that. Still, every time it went into his throat, he nearly gagged.

For a good hour, the pair have their way with Akexej, rendering him a pleasure-filled, whimpering mess. Zyla threw his head back, as he forced his cock as far into Akexej's throat as he could, leaving the boy no choice but to swallow every ounce of cum that came out of the incubus. Shortly after, he felt thick heat fill his lower belly as Kam reached his orgasm as well. Once they'd finished, Zyla and Kam pulled themselves out of Akexej, leaving him to process what just happened. What they had done. His empty belly was once again filled with cum, stretched to the size of a basketball, and constantly uttering soft little burbles and glorps as it all churned around inside him. Kam leaned back, panting as he watched Akexej try to recover. He always enjoyed when they had a cute breeder — it made fucking them all the easier.

"Damn. We need to tell the king to keep this one around, eh?" Kam looked up at Zyla, who he could tell was far from finished. Even for an incubus, he always seemed horny. "...Zy?"

Zyla crouched down, next to Akexej, who was still trying to return to reality from his high. "Hey... look at this," Zyla said, as he reached down and picked up Kexelli, examining that tail for its uniqueness. "Zy... I don't think you should—"

But Kam was cut off by Zyla prying open the serpentine tail's mouth. The look in his eye told Kam his intentions. As Zyla positioned his cock at the tail's lips, Kexelli suddenly became aware of what was going on. "Ah... Zyla, don't—"  
Despite Kam's pleas, Zyla shoved his cock down Kex's throat, and the snake responded by growling and nipping at the shaft. Recoiling from this, Zyla pulled out and smacked the tail. "The fuck— it fucking bit me!"  
"I told you not to—"  
But as Kam said that, his eyes widened, much to Zyla's concern. "What is i—hMF—"

With the speed of a mamba, Kexelli had Zyla's head in his throat before Zyla even knew what was happening. Kam watched in awe and horror as his friend was gulped down by Akexej's tail. And Akexej recovered from his high just in time to look down and see Zyla's head entering his stomach, the yelling he was doing turning into the sounds of choking and bubbling inside of his stomach. "Ah... K-Kex, no..."

But it was too late. With a few more gulps, Akexej's stomach stretched to accommodate the incubus. A belch rumbled up Akexej's throat, and he groaned in defeat. Kam's wide eyes watched the form of Zyla struggling inside of the demon's belly, and he crawled over to sit beside Akexej. "Zyla? Are you all right in there?"

The only response he got was a muffled yell, and a kick that caused the cum inside Akexej's belly to slosh about. Kam had never seen a demon eat another before, let alone eat one whole. Akexej hiccuped, as his hands rubbed his aching belly. "I-I'm so full..."  
Suddenly, Kam leaned up and pressed a kiss to Akexej's belly, which, of course, confused the albino. "Huh?"  
Unfortunately for him, he had little time to think, as Kam shifted to straddle that taut belly, filled with his friend. He could feel Zyla struggle and kick under him. He felt Akexej's hot, tight skin rub against his balls, Zyla reaching up and pushing against that skin to nudge against Kam's cock. "F-fuck..."

The incubus' tail swished side to side. With a soft sigh of delight, he gently wrapped his fingers around his erection, stroking along its length while Akexej watched. Cheeks flushed, he tried to tear his eyes away from Kam and his self-pleasing, but he couldn't. Instead, he remained transfixed on the other's cock. He watched it throb, and leak its gleaming, crystal clear precum onto his stuffed belly. His eyes flicked up to look at Kam's face, the tan-skinned incubus meeting Akexej's crimson gaze. "Hah... you're so cute... for a breeder."

The already embarrassed Akexej bit his lip, and glanced away from Kam's steel gaze, until he heard him gasping and beginning to mewl ecstatically. "Does... does it feel that good?" He quietly inquired, and Kam nodded hastily as his hand sped up its strokes. Akexej's stomach gave a loud rumble, and Kam cried out in pleasure. The vibrations from that sound was enough to send him over the edge, and Akexej flinched as the incubus' cum spurted out, a stream of white splattering across Akexej's chest. "Mmmnh... M-maybe his majesty won't notice..."

"Ah... notice what...?" Akexej muttered, as Kam's look to him changed to one of mischief. The incubus snapped his fingers, and a potion bottle appeared in his hand. He slid up the other's stomach, and pried open his mouth to make him drink the contents of that bottle. Akexej's face contorted. It had the flavour of some kind of weed, but whatever it was, it tasted horrible. As he unwillingly gulped, he began to feel its effects immediately. "Shhh. It's okay," said Kam, as Akexej's eyes began to drift in their sockets, everything suddenly becoming blurry, and significanly more difficult to pull into focus. "Relax."

With that, Akexej's body went limp, and once again, he was brought to unconsciousness.


	3. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to Kidnapped.

With a tired sigh, Akexej unceremoniously flopped onto the bed next to Zerah. He hadn’t even bothered to change from work, and Zerah glanced over at him with a curious arch of his brow. The demon had been sitting up in bed waiting for Akexej, as he usually did on nights the albino had to work late.

 

“I never want to see another penis in my life,” Akexej said, muffled from the pillows he had his face smushed into.

 

This amused Zerah, who snorted and began writing down on his little whiteboard his response. Once he’d finished, he patted Akexej’s shoulder to get his attention, which got him a groan as the other leaned his head over to peek at the writing, which read ‘Well, you are a doctor.’

 

“Thanks for the reminder, Zer.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

* * *

 

A cry of surprise left Akexej’s throat as the incubus above him forced his thick cock down his sore and tired throat. Kam thrusted relentlessly, his fingers pulling and tugging on Akexej’s sweat-stained white hair while they held his head in place.

 

The poor demon had no idea how long this had been going on. Hours? Days? He couldn’t tell anymore. All he knew was that he wanted to go home, and that Zerah was surely driving himself mad trying to find him.

 

But as Kam’s hot seed shot down Akexej’s throat for what felt like the thousandth time, the albino only whined and accepted it. The fluid pooled in his stomach with the rest of the fluid inside that strained and stretched organ, and with every movement he could feel it all shifting inside.

 

Not to mention whatever digested mess was left of Zyla. He hadn’t been able to see his own body for a while now, with how much Kam had been ‘playing’ with him. But he knew it had to be huge. He could feel where his bellybutton was supposed to be pressed against something hard and cold, what he could only imagine was the nearest wall.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Zerah, are you sure about this…?”

 

“Yeah. What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

With those threads loosened from Zerah’s lips, the boy’s sweet voice could be heard clear as day.

 

And it was Akexej’s favourite sound.

 

The demon sighed and let the other hold that tail of his in his hands. Kex didn’t seem to mind - he simply purred and nuzzled against Zerah’s hands as he opened up the snake’s maw and slid the tube he had in his hand down his throat.

 

Once he was satisfied with how deeply it was placed, he took the funnel at its opposite end and looked up to Akexej to gauge his reactions. “Tell me how it feels. I wanna know.”

 

“Okay…”

 

Zerah picked up a jug of chocolate milk and tipped it toward the funnel, watching as the brown liquid slid down the tube and disappeared into Kexelli’s throat. Akexej blinked. He wasn’t quite expecting the sudden rush of coolness in his stomach, and it caused him to rest his hand on it to see if he could feel the milk rushing in. “Ah… wow, it feels cold. I can feel it filling me up, too.”

 

Hearing him say that, Zerah stared at the other’s belly, and paused pouring the milk for a moment. “Lift up your shirt, Akexej. I want to see it.”

 

And Akexej wordlessly complied, lifting up his shirt to expose that soft, pale tummy of his. It already looked a little bit bloated, but Zerah decided it wasn’t bloated enough. He tilted the jug again, and began pouring the milk more quickly.

 

This brought with it some air, that audibly bubbled into Akexej’s liquid-filled stomach. Shortly after, he burped quietly. At this point, his stomach was visibly growing as more and more of that sweet fluid filled it.

 

It wasn’t long before the last bit of milk dropped into the funnel, and Akexej’s hands rubbed his bloated belly while he groaned and stifled hiccups and burps.

 

Zerah pulled the tube out of Kexelli and moved to sit next to Akexej, his hands pressing against his best friend’s belly. “I find it interesting how stretchy your stomach is.”

 

Gasping, Akexej whined as he glanced down between Zerah’s legs. “Is that all you find it?”

 

The demon hadn’t even noticed his erection. He glanced down at his crotch and shrugged. “My body seems to find it arousing.”

 

* * *

 

Two days after having been left alone in Kam’s basement, Akexej had completely absorbed all of the seed and fluids he was given. His previously flat stomach had a thin layer of fat covering it, which jiggled every time his body shuddered from each sob he made.

Had Zerah forgotten him?

 

No, he couldn’t think that way. Zerah cared about him… He cared too much to forget him… Right?

 

No - surely he would come. He had to believe that. He had to have something to hope for.

 

As the door to his room opened, he flinched and looked up to see Kam - naked as always - walking toward him. “Good morning, beautiful. It’s time for your breakfast.”

 

Akexej felt his blood run cold, as Kam stepped toward him, that same hungry look in his eye that all incubi seemed to have. At least, the unsatisfied ones.

 

Shaking his head in protest did nothing as he felt the other’s warm hand curl under his jaw and tilt his head back. It was like watching from the outside at this point. His body grew complacent, but his mind…

 

His mind was somewhere else. He could feel everything. He felt the heat of Kam’s throbbing tip press against his lips. He smelled the thick musk that covered that erection. He tasted its flavour, how salty and sweet.

 

But he did nothing.

 

He just... took it.

 

…

 

**_Thwack._ **

 

Akexej’s mind returned to reality as he felt the cock in his mouth start to slide out. He blinked, and looked up at Kam whose hungry expression was now hollow. A moment later, the demon hit the floor with a heavy thud, and Akexej was left staring at his body in confusion, shock, and - at the same time - glee.

 

Then he noticed something protruding from the back of Kam’s head. A handle.

 

The hilt of a knife.

 

When the situation finally dawned on him he looked up toward the doorway, where he saw a short figure standing whom he couldn’t quite make out. At least not yet. A moment later, and the figure came into view, and Akexej instantly recognised it as Zerah.

 

“Z...Z…”

“Shh, Akexej.”

 

Zerah walked over and kicked the incubus’ body out of the way before crouching in front of his friend, reaching up to tuck a few strands of that tangled, messy white hair out of his face.

 

“Zerah…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I want… I wanna go home…”

 

Without even realising it, his body had him wrapped around the other. His arms clinging to him as he buried his face in Zerah’s neck and cried. This nightmare was finally over. He could finally go home.

  
“I know, Akexej. We’re going home.”


End file.
